Talk:Zootopia 2/@comment-10977763-20160418073220/@comment-97.125.111.205-20160705202713
The foxes already lost rabbits and rodents from their dinner menues. Do you really want to tke duck and chicken away from them to? That's their main diet! They NEED -protien/MEAT to live. Do you really want them to eat nothing but bugs? That's a preatty pathetic way of life! Bugs for breakfast, bugs for lunch, bugs for dinner, bugs for desert-Bugs today, bugs tomorrow, Bugs the day after- Bugs all day, every day- bugs, bugs, BUGS!!! And then, you have to also consider the fact that the foxes are only at the botttom end of the spectrum and start thinking about the apex preditors... can you really picture mayor Lionharte or the polar bears gorging themselves on bugs every day? That's even more pathetic than jost the foxes doing it. It's SAD! They need a variety!~ They NEED poultry and fowl! How long can YOU eat the same thing, 3 meals a day, 24-7, before you finally decide "I want something else?" If you make these creatures al;so evolved like the mammels, you take away them away from the preditors alternat options for food, and the ONLY reason why the preditors would have agreed to live in harmony with the prey, would have been because the prey had learned to fight back, as is suggested in the paintings at they museum, and became a threat to the preditors; and seeing that there were other aminals that they could still eat, such as birds and fish, they decided to form an alliance with prey mammels. If mammels weren't the only animals evolving, then Zootpoia would have never even been built, for several reasons... 1. The only real prey would be mammels and bugs. Most birds reptiles, and all amphibians are carnivores and eat meat in one form or another, so the preditors would greatly out number prey and feel that an alliance with prey would be unnecassary. 2. Along with the first reason, if the birds and reptiles, at least, having now become smart enofe to subdue quarry larger than them, would probably start hunting prey mammels as well and start competeing with preditor mammels and there would no longer be any natural ballance. 3. Even if the reptiles and birds (at least) didn't start hunting prey mammels for food, the preditor mammels would still consider them as prey and at least some species would have to form alliances with the prey mammels to survive. In the end it would probably erupt into a full out war that ends with either the preditors conquering anjd eslaving the prey for food, ore the preditors are irradicated by the prey. In order for sentient life to exist, there must be non sentient life for it to feed off of, and the less non sentient life there is, the harder it is for sentient life to survive, without turning on it's self. Every good writer of anthroporphic stories knows this. That's why pets and livestock still exist in such stories. I, my self, was actually wrting a story that is much like zootpia in the long run, over a decade ago. But it is much more savage and brutal. It is also told through the eyes of a rabbit, at least at first. It takes place in a post apocliptic word in which man has "supposidly" wiped it's self out in a nuclear war and the radiation has caused other species of animals to mutate and "evolve". Subspecies have intigrated with each other to beome single races and the crows(Corvids actualy, including ravens, jays and magpies), being the most intelegent race, have learned from the liturature man left behind, salvaged and improved their technology; made it more envorinment friendly. They over see the other races, help them to develop, teaching them slight improvisations. they taight the wolves mettlework and the the rabbits acriculture. with mutation, the smaller animals gaind increses in their size. Rabbits and other rodents now stooty and four to five feet tall, making them too big for owls to eat; if not for the crows, the owls would of died off and are now a servant race to the crows. In this world preditors still eat prey. the rabbits live in fear of wolves, bears, foxes, cats, and birds of prey. But it takes only one little incident to chang all that. A young rabbit about the age of 15 encounters a young wolf of 16. Throug odd circumstances, instead of eating the rabbit, the wolf ends up mating with it, and now accoring to the wolf's instincts, the wolf and rabbit are now husband and wife. the wolf can't eat the rabbit and now has to tell it's parents, the alphas of it's pack. The wolves cannot go against their instincts, Their alphas' successor and a rabbit are now husband and wife, which in effect, makes the rabbit's whole warren family. Rabbit is now off their menu and alot of wolves are unhappy about it, but can do nothing. Wolves start living in the rabbit warren and vise versa and there is additional intermarrying. Eventually following natual disaster and even war, the other races of animal all follow suit. The end... However, in this story I still left some animals unevolved, because I knew that the preditors would still need food animals to survive. Among some of the animals I left unevolved are dear, bovines, apes, sea mammmels, reptiles, amphibians, birds, and fish. Most of these animals remine unchanged, other than increased size due to mutation, based and sever factors. 1. Intelegence and capability. Although apes have the most potential to become the new dominant race of Earth, I felt that it would support natural evolution and in this story the races didn't really evolve, but mutated from the fallout of man's final war. Because of this and the crow's tendacy to use man to serve it's purposes in real life, I chose crovides to be the new dominant race. And, although monitor lizards, cocs, and gators have been known to be extremely intelegent, the fact that they are said to remain unchanged since before the dinosaurs suggest to be that they would be unlikly to mutate much aside from increased size. so although there may not be any scalies, at the moment, there ARE giant snakes in this world. 2. Anatomy. The races in my story have anthropomorphic bodies like from Ninja Turtles or Sonic the hedgehog. that means that the females have their mammery galnds on their chests, not their bellies. I deemd most, if not all, animals that have udders to be inable to make such a change, so cows, dear, camels, bison, bufallo, goats, none of them mutated into new races and remained non sentient beasts. Not sure about horses, for some reason, I like the idea of them mutating... But those hooves becoming hands seem like too much of a change, so I might leave them un mutated as well. For this reason, birds also remain unchanged, because a birt with tits is just too weird... it may mutate, but it can't just grow a gland it never had in the first place. so most birds didn't mutate other than increased size. the crows are the only real exception, due to the mutation of their brais to become more intelegent, and thyir contued dwelling in the old cities of man, exposijng them to more rediation than the other races, greatly enhancing their mutation. And the owls, die to the crows' influence. Anyway the point I'm trying to make, is that in order for Zootopia to work well, the reptiles and birds must remain un evolved, oytherwise the inhabitants cant have pets, and it's all nothing but BUGS to eat fro the poor preditors.